Tiempo De Amor
by BoOk-NeRd38
Summary: Time of Love in Spanish 5 years after TFW, it's Iggy and Ella's wedding. Max and Fang aren't together, but they should be. High heels, sand, dresses, traditions, and boys. Never a good mix with the flock. Three-shot, maybe more if you like it.
1. The Ceremony

**Okay, this is an idea I had and wanted to post. I know this particular idea has been done many times, I just wanted to put my own twist on it. And I was just at a wedding show with my parents so I have to get this wedding thing out of my head. I think it'll be a two-shot, but it could be more if you like it.:)**

**And tiempo de amor means time of love in Spanish. XD**

**This is about 5 years post TFW, and it's Iggy and Ella's wedding. And just for the sake of this story, Ella will be one year younger than Iggy, though nobody knows how old she really is. The rest will be explained in the story. **

**ENJOY!!**

**Disclaimer: All of the characters and the original story belong to James Patterson, not me. I only own this plot. Well, not even that. I don't own anything!**

Iggy and Ella are getting married. Got that? Here, I have to get it through even my own head. _Iggy_ and _Ella_ are getting _married_. Imagine that. My sister I didn't even know I had until around five years ago is getting married to my brother of twenty-or-so years. Before me, who is the older sibling, and is traditionally the first to get married. Well, tradition doesn't seem to really fit with my family anyways. I mean, really, we have _wings_. Yep, doesn't really fall into the "traditional" category.

Around five years ago, when I first met my mom in Arizona when I had gotten shot in the wing by the kids beating up Ella, I had no idea who they were and why they were helping a freak like me. Then they became my family, and I did everything I could to keep them safe. You know the story. But after that, we defeated the rest of the evil corporations, and there were no more threats. At all. So, we've been lying low for a while with my mom and Ella in a big house by the beach. Yeah, like I'll tell you where. It is in California, that's all I'll say. They had to move when mom's company transferred her, so they bought a big house right on the beach so we could all stay there with her. My favorite thing to do was suntan outside, on my favorite little stretch of beach. We had found that we could retract our wings into our backs and virtually disappeared, which was convenient for wearing the swimsuits that Nudge and Angel forced me into. Bikinis, of course. And my mom or Ella never helped, either. Other than that, it's been like living in the lap of luxury, let me tell you. Warm weather, my family, a house, and food. That's all I needed, and it was fine by me.

But the one thing I wish I could change would be Fang. He hadn't kissed me since the dock, and he hadn't really said anything else. He was a little distant and quieter than he had been (if that was possible), but he was still my best friend. We were starting to drift a little farther apart than I would have liked, but at least he wasn't avoiding me. I would sometimes catch him staring at me when we were swimming at the beach, or whispering to Iggy about something and shooting me looks between nervous, happy, and sad. It was really confusing when you couldn't ask your best friend what was going on with him because you knew it was about you, or because it might just be a little awkward. I just kept those thoughts to myself, trying to figure them out on my own time. I had finally figured out that I really did love him, but I just never did anything about it. I would watch him when he wasn't paying attention (but not like some creeper, of course). Angel would start telling me (in my head) to make a move sometimes when we would sit together and talk on the beach, but honestly I was just scared. _Aren't the boys supposed to make the move first, though?_ I would counter her when she said to make a move. _Well, like you say, tradition doesn't really fit with this family, Max_. She would say back, every time. And every time, I would roll my eyes. She was getting so grown up now. She was eleven now. A big girl, indeed. And she never let me forget it.

Nudge was getting big, too. Well, she already had been big five years ago. Now she was sixteen, and she was as talkative as before. If anything, she was even more able to babble for twice as long and twice as fast. Trust me; it's just a headache waiting to happen. That's why she's banned from coffee and sugar, too. She still loved shopping and makeup, and every other girly-girl thing out there. And now she even had a boyfriend. He was nice, and I knew she really loved him. I was happy for her.

Gazzy was thirteen now, and he was a pain in the butt. He was just hitting puberty and starting to get mood swings, sleeping in 'till two in the afternoon, and starting to be interested in girls. He still made some bombs with Ig, but I kept them under control enough that they never blew anything important up. The usual for teenage boys, that's for sure. Well, beside the bombs.

Iggy was sweeter now, but he was still Iggy. He had gotten surgery a few years back, and they had fixed his sight completely. He loved it, being able to see what everybody was laughing at without having to ask anybody what was going on. He was still the sexist pig he had always been, but he had to hide it from Ella because she would always smack him when he said things that were "inappropriate". It was hilarious, actually. They were such a cute couple, and they really loved each other.

Angel. Angel was still the sweetest, most adorable girl ever. Her hair had grown longer, and it was still curly and soft. She looked almost the same, with her bright blue eyes and happy smile. Her powers had grown stronger and she still talked to us in our heads, but now she could talk from miles away and her controlling powers had gotten stronger too. Everything about her had gotten stronger. She was an amazing girl, my baby.

_Hehehe. Thank you, Max. _I heard in my head, and I sat up straight and shook my head, coming out of my little reverie. Angel was standing right next to me, smiling hugely. She looked adorable in her bridesmaid dress.

"You were daydreaming about Fang again, right Max?" Nudge teased, and I stuck my tongue out at her. She laughed and continued curling Ella's hair. We were in the master bathroom in the house, getting ready for Ella's big day. Well, the big day had actually started, really. The wedding was in three hours and we were doing hair, changing into dresses, and getting "beautified," as Nudge called it. She had already strangled me into the chair and curled all of my hair, done my makeup, and stuffed me into this dress. Though I _hated_ dresses, I actually kind of liked this one. It wasn't too short, but it was still down to my knees. It was light blue with a see-through layer on top, and a tighter slip fabric underneath that hugged my shape. It had a tiny band underneath the bust that pulled in the fabric and gathered a little in the middle. It was pretty comfortable, too. Other than the fact that it was strapless. Plus, Angel had strapped the light blue high heels on my feet while I wasn't paying attention, and all of them would just strap them on again anyways. All in all, it was pretty horrendous what I was wearing. But, oh well. Angel kept smiling at me and telling me I looked great and that Fang was really going to like it. Whatever that meant.

"Max? Max! You're zoning out again!" Ella yelled at me, shaking my shoulders and making me look at her. Her hair was done, as well as her makeup, and she really looked beautiful.

"Sorry, just thinking." I told her, and she gave me a weird look. "What?" I asked. They all seemed to know something I didn't. Angel and Nudge shook their heads, and Ella rolled her eyes and walked over to the mirror in the corner. She stared at her reflection and nodded, then took a deep breath and turned around.

"Okay, let's do the dress." She seemed to be freaking out inside, almost shaking on the outside. Nudge walked out of the room and down the hall to get the wedding dress. I stood up and walked over to her, then wrapped my arms around her small frame and hugged her.

"Ella, don't be scared. You look amazing, and you are going to be so happy tonight." I whispered in her ear, and she relaxed and hugged me tighter.

"Thanks, Max. I needed that." She whispered back and let me go as Nudge came back in. The white dress was in a plastic cover, and Nudge laid it on the chair and unzipped it. Nudge, Angel and I all helped to get the dress on Ella, and it made her look like a model.

The dress was a little more of an off-white color, it was strapless, and it hugged her tiny figure. It had tiny jewels on the top, placed all over like mini stars. There was a ribbon under the bodess that stopped the jewels and tied in a big bow in the back where it laced up. It had a simple bottom, with just the silky fabric flowed down straight to her feet. The back was a simple train, not too long, and it had simple embroidery on the end with the same jewels as the bodess, but in a flower pattern. All in all, she looked so beautiful that I knew nobody would be able to keep their eyes off of her.

I smiled at her, and she smiled back, but it was a little crooked. She was so nervous; I could see it practically rolling off her in waves.

"Ella, you look so amazing! OMG, you look, like, a goddess! Oh, you are so beautiful!" Nudge gushed, her hands clapping and she was starting to jump around. Her hair was in soft curls, and her makeup was just some eyeliner, eye shadow, and some mascara. She looked amazing, in her tiny blue dress in the same color as mine, but it was silk and it had thick straps. It was shorter, stopping halfway on her thigh. Angel was wearing the same thing, and they both had on the same simple high heels like mine.

Ella smiled at Nudge, and the door opened and my mom peeked her head in curiously. Her eyes fell on Ella, and she gasped and her hand went over her mouth. She came in and shut the door behind her, then stepped over to her younger daughter and gathered her in her arms. Mom was in a simple black cocktail dress, and her dark hair was slightly curled under. Her eyes were slightly outlined with eyeliner and mascara, and I saw tears fill her eyes.

"Ella, you look so beautiful. Oh, so, so beautiful." She whispered, and then pulled back and held her at arm's length, staring at her. "Oh, Ella." She breathed, and a tear ran down her cheek. Nudge handed her a tissue, and then she saw me. She came and hugged me tightly, and then pulled back to smile at me. "You all look so beautiful." She said, looking at all of us. Someone knocked on the door and looked in, and it was one of mom's cousin's sons. I think his name was David… he looked at all of us and smiled, and I noticed his eyes linger on me a little more. I shivered slightly.

"They're ready now, Valencia. It's time." He smiled brightly, and I saw Ella take a deep breath. Nudge and Angel exited after mom, and I stayed with Ella and hooked my elbow in hers as we walked out. She gave me a nervous smile, and I gave her a reassuring grin. This was really about to happen.

As we got to the doors that lead out to the beach I stopped her and looked her in the eyes. Iggy had already gone out, and Nudge was going to walk down the aisle with Gazzy and Angel was going with a friend of Ella's that we had gotten pretty close to, Cameron. I think Angel even liked him. I noticed Fang waiting by the door in his tux, and I forced my eyes away from him before I started drooling. The flower girl was a little cousin of ours, Reyanin. She walked out the doors and down the steps, and I knew I only had a minute.

"Ella. Look at me." She was almost hyperventilating as one of the florists gave us our bouquets, hers all white flowers with tiny rhinestones in the middle, and mine mostly white with tiny light blue ones in between them. They both had ribbons tied around the bottom. "You look beautiful. You need to calm down. You know Iggy loves you, and you love him, and everything is going to work out perfectly. Now take deep breaths and calm down." I told her. She nodded and her chest started heaving as she tried to calm down. The last breath she held, then let out in a gush.

"Alright. I'm ready. I can do this. I walk out those doors a girl, and I come back a woman." She said to herself, and I smiled and hugged her. "I love you, Max." she whispered into my ear.

"I love you, too, Ells. Now go!" I kissed her cheek quickly and grinned, then ran over to my spot and hooked arms with Fang. He looked over, surprised, and then smiled so big it made my heart skip a beat. I grinned back, and looked out to the doors we were going to walk through. My elbow was tingling where his was touching mine, and then David was pushing us to the doors that led to the beach. I took a deep breath and plastered a smile on my face, then tried not to trip as we descended the stairs, and Fang made sure that didn't happen. There was a long white carpet stretched out across the sand with red rose petals on it, and chairs on each side in rows. Everyone was staring at me and Fang, and some had "awww" faces on and some were smiling hugely and whispering to each other. There was a white arch with vines wound into it, and Iggy stood underneath, by the reverend, and he looked nice in his black tux and light blue tie that matched his eyes. He smiled at me, and I nodded at him.

Fang and I got to the spot where we had to split off, and he gave me a kiss on the cheek and let me go, moving to his spot next to Ig. My cheek tingled as I took my spot next to Nudge, and she nudged me, wiggling her eyebrows. I glared at her as Ella's music started, and she stepped out of the doors with mom holding her elbow. Mom's eyes were a little red already, and Ella looked even more beautiful than she had in the room. The light from the mid-high sun shone brightly on her tan face, and highlighted the jewels on the dress. Iggy saw her and his face lit up, and so did hers. Of course, they hadn't seen each other for a day, so they were pretty happy about that too. She slowly floated down the aisle, and when they got to the end my mom kissed Ella's cheek and put her hand in Iggy's. They smiled at each other so big; I thought their faces were going to just burst.

The ceremony was long and heartfelt. Their vows were simple, and they couldn't stop smiling the entire time. About halfway through, Fang caught my eye. He looked so good in a tux; it was hard not to stare. But his eyes were much easier to focus on, since they were so dark against his white eyes and tan skin. He smirked, and then held my stare until the end.

"You may now kiss the bride," was what got me. I pulled my eyes from Fang's, and saw Iggy reach forward and grab Ella's face in his hands, then pull her close and kiss her intensely. It was adorable, really, the way they hugged each other like they were on a sinking ship and the other was the only lifeline. Everybody clapped when they ran back down the aisle, and the rest of us followed. I waited until the end and followed Angel back in as she giggled with Cameron, and he smiled dazzlingly at her.

Now, for the reception.

**Okay… geez, that was really long. PLEASE REVIEW!!! Tell me if its good, bad, horrible, awesome??? Anything helps!!! And tell me if you want me to make it a full-blown story, or just a two-shot. Look on my profile for the polls and choose if you want it to be a real story or just a two-shot.**

**BoOk-NeRd38**


	2. The Reception

**Alright, sorry I haven't updated this story in a long time. I'm still debating whether it should be a real story or just a two shot, and I need your feedback on what it should be. There is a poll on my profile, and it would be really nice if someone would vote on it. Please, it's not that hard, just click on my name up there with the picture and go to polls, then vote. So, enjoy, and please vote and review. :) and this could be a very long chapter, so beware.**

**Disclaimer: not my characters, not my story, but this is my plot line. **

Finally, as we stepped back out to the section of the beach the reception was on, Nudge and Angel let me take off the killer heels. I sighed in content as the warm sand filled between my toes and cushioned my feet as I walked over to the steaming buffet that had been set out. There was a dance floor and a DJ on the opposite side of the buffet, and some tables were set up on the porch. I noticed Fang follow me, then stop and turn away. He walked over to one of his friends, Emma, and started talking to her. Emma had long light blonde hair with hazel eyes, and she was really pretty. She was Ella and Iggy's friend, too, so that was why she was here. She was in a simple short red cocktail dress, and it seemed a little too skimpy for me. She was pretty cool, I had to admit, but she could definitely get on your nerves if you stayed around her. I saw her start laughing with Fang, and my heart gave a little twinge.

I shook my head and loaded up a shish-kabob looking thing, with some bell peppers and steak and what looked like celery. Delicacy? Puh-lease. Even I could make this, and we all know how bad I am at cooking. I also dished up a simple Caesar salad and some plain chicken, and walked over to the edge of the ocean to eat. The smell of the ocean had always comforted me, despite the few bad things that had always happened there. Say, Angel learning she could breathe underwater, Ari attacking Fang, and the whole thing with the seashell. But I tended to shove those things aside when I smelled the warm and salty air that blew off the water, and the gentle rushing of the waves crashing against each other. I took in another breath and shoved some kabob in my mouth, just to have the feeling of somebody behind me.

I quickly chewed and swallowed, trying not to choke on the meat, and spun around to see my newlywed sister, smirking and trying not to giggle at me. She had changed into a smaller dress, so the sand wouldn't get her other one dirty and so she could dance. This one was just a simple white dress almost identical to mine, but it was shorter and had thin straps. She was in flip-flops, her normal ones with little colorful flowers over them. She took a few steps and stood next to me, staring at the vast ocean and the sun that was almost touching the horizon. The wind blew her hair a little away from her face, and I had a vision of her being a model for a split second.

"This ocean is so beautiful… I don't think there's any like it in the entire world." She looked at me seriously, and I nodded.

"This definitely is a special part of the ocean. Our own little section of the world." I realized then that really, everywhere we live is our own section of the world. But did people really need a section that was theirs to really enjoy life? All I truly needed was the sky, and my family. That would still be a perfect life for me. I couldn't stop myself from glancing over to Fang, and he was still talking to Emma about something. Her face was serious, and it seemed like they were talking about something intimate. Fang's back was to me, and all I could see of him was how amazing his back looked in a tux.

I realized I was oggleing when Ella started to giggle, and I shot back to reality with a tightening forming in my stomach. I wiped my mouth quickly to make sure I didn't drool, and Ella just laughed harder and so loud that people started looking at us. She calmed down quickly though when I glared at her, and she cleared her throat awkwardly.

"You know, he really does care about you, Max. He just doesn't show it as much as you do." She shrugged, and I crossed my arms.

"I do not show how I feel about him." She gave me a "sure, whatever you say," look, and I sighed dejectedly. "I do, don't I?" she nodded, and then put a comforting hand on my shoulder.

"But Fang still hasn't noticed. After all these years, he still hasn't seen the way you look at him when you think nobody's looking, or the tiny little hints you give him." My mouth fell open.

"It's _that_ obvious? Oh, God…" I put my face in my hands, and Ella nodded.

"Mhm. Sorry to say, but you're about as subtle as a gunshot. Too bad Fang's as stubborn as a mule, because otherwise he definitely would have made a move on you by now." She said matter-of-factly.

"You really think he cares about me? As more than a sister? Because that would really suck if he didn't, because then I would really feel like an idiot. And anyways, he probably likes Emma anyways. I mean, look at her! She is so much prettier than me, and probably funnier and she's just-just-"

"Max! Stop it! Come on, you know that's not true. You are prettier than her, and funnier, and she is just a slut who wants to get some action. Alright, alright, so maybe not the slut thing." She said, after I gave her a look. "But you really are prettier than her, and funnier, and just an all around better person than her. Besides, Fang has known you since you guys were kids. He's your best friend. Why wouldn't he like you as more than a sister? Really, Max, think logically." She had grabbed both of my shoulders by the end of her speech, and was shaking them a little when she finished. Well, she did have a point, but not about the prettier and funnier stuff. I glanced back over at them, and I saw Emma doubling over in laughter and Fang's shoulders even shaking a little. I sighed and looked back at my little sister.

"Sure, whatever you say, El." I said, resigned. I didn't truly believe her though, but I just went along with it. The music for the first dance was starting, and Iggy came over to steal away his bride. Ella looked me in the eyes one last time before Ig grabbed her hand and pulled her gently away. I walked to the edge of the dance floor as they swirled in little circles, smiling and kissing happily. Soon other people started to join, like Angel and Cameron, and Nudge and a friend of hers. My mom even went out there, and she had to dance with Iggy when the DJ told her to. There were happy couples all over the place, laughing and swirling, and truthfully it was starting to make me sick.

I broke off from the group that had surrounded me and was watching the dance floor, and walked over to the ocean. The warm California water comforted me and soothed my feet as it ran up and down my ankles.

This went on for a few hours, and one time Ella dragged me onto the dance floor to dance, but other than that I just hung out and talked to some of the family I had never met or some of my friends that had come.

When the sun had set and the sand was starting to lose its heat, I ran back inside to grab flip-flops. When I got back down the stairs from my room, I noticed voices sounding in the hall, and I recognized them immediately.

"Do you think she'll notice?" said the girly voice.

"I'm not sure. I don't think I even saw her out there. Are you sure you want to do this?" the more masculine voice said.

"Yes. We need to. It's about time you guys got together. I've been waiting for this since I met you, literally."

The other person sighed. "Yeah, I guess. I don't even really know if she feels the same way about me, Emma. I've barely talked to her for a while, and we're not even as close as we were when we were on the run. I've probably screwed everything up already."

Emma let out an exasperated groan. "Listen, just because you may not have been as close to each other as you were years ago, that doesn't mean she doesn't feel the same way. I'm pretty sure she does, because I saw her talking to Ella earlier and she kept looking at you with this… look. I can't explain it, but I know she definitely feels something for you, Fang. Now, are you going to do it or what? Do you want to get together with her or not?" My breath hitched in my throat, and I could feel my heart pumping so hard I was afraid they would hear me, so I ducked back behind the corner. It was silent for a few seconds.

"Okay, okay, calm down, Em. I got it. So what's the plan? What do we have to fake to get this to work?" Fang asked. I heard some whispering, a quiet chuckle, and footsteps starting to sound. The door opened, and the sound of the music filled the house for a moment and then cut off as the door shut. I let out the gush of air I had been holding, and sunk down the wall to sit on the floor. Fang and Emma were planning something, but they were keeping it quiet. Fang did like me, as more than a sister, and Emma wanted to help get us together. Tonight could very well be the night I finally hooked up with the man I loved, and that thought alone sent my heart into a faster frenzy. (Try saying that ten times fast.)

After finally calming down, I decided to head back out and see what plan Emma and Fang had heading my way. The adults were laughing a little too loudly, and dancing a little wobbly and all the kids were having fun just running around and talking, sometimes dancing. I noticed Ella and Iggy sitting in a table talking to mom, and occasionally Iggy would whisper something into her ear and she would blush and giggle. Angel, Gassy, and Nudge were standing with their friends, laughing happily with little glasses of sparkling cider in their hands. And finally, Fang and Emma were standing on the side of the dance floor, constantly looking around. Emma looked right at me, shot me a wink, and whispered something to Fang. Obviously they were expecting me, and now it was time to play their little game with me. But what was with the wink?

Fang turned around, saw me, and I saw something light in his eyes. He turned back around before I could identify it though, and Emma grabbed his hand to try to drag him somewhere. He tried to pull her the other way, and they started play-fighting over what they were going to do, I smirked, and then walked down the stairs to the sand. Before I could reach though, someone stood in front of me and blocked my path. They were a few inches taller than me, and all I saw for a moment was the white and black of a formal tux. I looked up, and saw one of my good friends, John. I hadn't known he was here! He had sandy blonde hair, with most of it hanging cutely in his eyes, and he had chocolate brown eyes that made you melt if they had the right emotion in them. Right now they held humor, and happiness. We had met him about a year ago, when he moved to a house a few blocks away from us. He had asked to surf outside our area of the beach since it "had the best waves," and he had kept coming over ever since. He stuck out his hand to me with his other arm folded behind his back, like what they used to do years ago when fancy men asked ladies to dance.

"Well, malady, would you do me the honor of dancing with me on this fine evening?" he said in a French accent, trying to sound proper and formal which was nothing like him. I couldn't help but laugh at his impression, and he even cracked a little smile. He was pretty cute, but not as cute as Fang. I set my hand daintily in his, trying to play the part of a rich maiden out.

"Why yes, fine sir, I would love to do you the honor." I said, cracking up in the middle of it. He pulled me to the floor just as a slow song was starting, and cleared his throat as he put his hand on my waist and the other still holding my hand outward. I set my hand on his shoulder, and caught a glimpse of an angry looking Fang over it. _Now who's playing with whom? _I thought to myself, proud of thinking to play along. Might as well make the game fun for both of us, right?

John tried to waltz, but he ended up stubbing my toe and tripping on his untied shoelace. I laughed like it was the funniest thing in the world, knowing Fang was watching us. I set both of my hands on his shoulders and he put his high on my waist, and we moved a bit awkwardly in a circle. We whispered to each other about how adorable Iggy and Ella looked together, and how beautiful the wedding had been, and how "good" the food had been. Now the music was starting to fade out, and we skipped off the dance floor before the rush of people. In the back of my mind I noted that I had seen a tiny red cocktail dress walk off after us, but I ignored it. I stood with him for a few songs, and he got me to go back out and dance with him and a few other people, but only for about one song.

The next slow song was the best, though. The DJ had just announced that this would be the last song before he had to pack up. Right when the music was starting up a hand tapped me gently on the shoulder and I looked over to see Fang's dark eyes staring at me, silently pleading as he held his hand out. I felt John nudge me from behind, telling me to go with him. He knew I liked Fang, so it wasn't a problem of him liking me or not. I grabbed his calloused hand, and it tightened slightly when we stepped onto the flooring. Fang put both of his hands on my waist, a little lower than John had, and pulled me tightly to him. I slid my arms loosely around his shoulders, and every atom of my body felt like it was on fire. The whole song felt like it was two seconds long, because the only thing I did was move my feet and stare at Fang. My heart was pumping hard enough that I could have been fighting an Eraser, and it still wouldn't equal the adrenaline I felt then.

But every good thing has to end sometime, right? Right.

So the DJ packed up, and the buffet was long gone, and people started to leave. Before I had a chance to talk to Fang about anything or say more than "Well, uhm, that was…" I was yanked away from the perfect moment and out to the front door to say goodbye to everybody as they left. They all wished Ella and Iggy a happy life together, and all of that sort of stuff. As Emma and John were leaving, they both hugged me and Emma winked and John just smirked, and I saw Emma whisper something to Fang before she left. I avoided his eyes as long as I could, and finally the last guests were leaving. As soon as they were out the door I gave Ella and Iggy a hug and kiss, and they grabbed their little bags for overnight at a beachside hotel they were going to stay the night at. Mom drove them out there, and right before she left she gave me a certain look, then glanced at Fang as if to say "Go, make a move, _now_," and I just stood there gaping like a fish. She just blew us a kiss and shut the door.

As soon as the car started outside all of the younger ones ran upstairs to their rooms groaning. They all shut their doors, leaving Fang and I downstairs. Before the silence could get even more awkward, I mumbled a little "Night" and stumbled up the steps. I really needed the ocean air to think, so I carefully peeled off my dress and put on some sweats and a tank top, slipped on my flip-flops, and tip-toed downstairs. I snuck out the door and outside to my little section of the world, and plopped down by the spot the buffet had been.

The quiet crashing and rumbling of the ocean was wonderful, and the light breeze cleared my mind. What had Emma and Fang been planning to do? It was hard to tell, since I had tried to keep my eyes off of them for a little while. Did Fang actually feel something more than brotherly towards me, or had he just been saying that to get her to stop pressing? Was something going on between them that they had been keeping a secret, or not?

The questions swirled around my mind, and more and more kept popping up here and there. All too soon, the calming sounds of the ocean were interrupted by the door opening and closing almost silently behind me, and I spun around to see who it was.

Just take one _wild _guess.

**Sorry to leave it off there, but it was getting too long. I'll make it a three-shot to finish it, but I need to know if this should be a real story or just a three-shot. Go to my profile and find the poll about Tiempo De Amor, and vote please. So far nobody has voted, and it makes me feel a little stupid to have it up there when nobody has voted on it. Review and tell me if you like it, and if there needs to be any improvements. Till next time. :)**

**BoOk-NeRd38**


	3. The End

**Here's the next chapter, everybody. Sorry it's been a while since I've updated, but I've been busy. **

**Disclaimer: JP owns the Maximum Ride characters, not me. I only own the house and my plot**

As Fang sat down next to me I took a deep breath of the salty air, trying to clear my mind. Why was Fang coming out here? Obviously to talk to me, and that thought alone scared me. He would probably want to talk about our feelings, and what was going to happen between us, and all that mushy stuff. All I was sure of was that I wanted to stand up and fly away, before anything got too personal. I knew Fang and I had been distant from each other over these last years, and I knew he was going to mention that. I tried to hold in my sigh.

"So, today was… fun." He said, awkwardly. He was just trying to fill the empty air with something.

"Well, maybe for you. You didn't have to wear high heels and a dress all day. It makes my feet hurt all over again just thinking about it." I said, my voice holding as much disgust as I could manage.

"I thought you actually looked pretty good, considering I've never seen you like that before." He mumbled. I raised my eyebrow at him, brushing a flyaway hair from my eye.

I smirked. "I thought you might have been checking me out." I thought I saw a tiny blush fill his cheeks, and then dismissed it as the lighting. He met my eyes evenly.

"I could say the same for you." he retorted. Now it was his turn to smirk. I snorted at him, trying to hide the fact that what he said was true.

"You wish." I looked out to the ocean, and I couldn't help but notice how he put his head down slightly. I thought I heard him mumble "Maybe I do" under his breath, but I couldn't be sure. "What was that? I couldn't hear you." he looked at me, surprised, but showed it only for a second.

"Nothing. I didn't say anything." He told me, and I knew he was lying. I just gave him a look, and turned back to the ocean. We sat in silence for a little while, watching our surroundings. There were a few birds picking at the sand, some rocks and seashells, and a few pieces of seaweed littering the beach. The silence was a little bit awkward, since we hadn't really done this in so long. I could feel my heart pounding in my chest, and I knew I could still run away from this situation. Yet I also knew that if I did, any chance of getting together with Fang would be ruined.

Fang clearing his throat brought me out of my little reverie, and he sounded like he wanted to ask something important.

"Max, can I ask you something?" he seemed a little shy, which Fang never is, and I took a deep breath. Here it comes.

"Sure, anything."

"What happened to us?" he looked at me, without his emotional mask, which was something I hadn't seen in way too long. I could practically feel what he felt: sorrow, pain, question, wonder.

"I'm really not sure, Fang. Just, moving here, everything changed. We changed." I said. He shook his head sadly.

"I guess you're right. But why did we let it happen? _How_ did we let it happen?" he looked at me sadly, and my heart gave a painful tug.

"Like I said, I'm not really sure, Fang." I mumbled. He sighed and looked at his hands as he locked them around his knees, also how I was sitting.

We just sat and stared for a few minutes, with the tension building between us. It had already been there, I noticed, but it had only grown stronger as we both tried to avoid what we were both thinking about.

After ten long minutes of just sitting there, with the tension growing steadily, I finally snapped.

"What are you doing out here anyways, Fang?" I hissed, and instantly regretted it. I hadn't meant to be mean; it had just burst out of my mouth before I could stop it.

"Sorry to bother you, then, Max." I heard the evident pain in his voice, along with disappointment, and he stood to walk away. I jumped up right beside him and caught his arm before he got two steps away.

I started scrambling for words and running on and on as he turned around and watched me. "I'm sorry; I didn't mean it like that. It just slipped out, and I've been under all this stress and everything with the wedding, and your friend Emma, and all my friends, and the others, and now with all of this mushy stuff it's getting to be too much, and I just snap-" Fang's hand covered my mouth to shut me up, and I bit my lip as he lowered his hand and raised an eyebrow at me.

"Breathe, Max." he said, and I detected a slight bit of amusement in his tone.

"Sorry." I mumbled, and let go of his arm. I plopped back down on the sand. "You can go, I don't want to keep you out here if we're not going to even talk about anything." He surprised me by sitting down next to me again, shooting me a little smile that made my heart skip a beat.

"I was sort of hoping you would do that." He admitted.

"Umm… You were? Why?"

"Because, then it would give me a reason to not avoid the subject any longer." My heart immediately sped up, and on instinct my wings were itching to be free. I looked up and saw the sky was perfectly clear, with the moon giving an impressive amount of light off. _I can make it_, I thought_. I can still get out of here_.

Fang must have noticed my expression, because he grabbed my arm and forced me to look at him. "I swear, if you fly away right now, I will never talk to you again." His tone told me he wasn't joking either.

"What are you talking about? I was just enjoying how beautiful the sky is tonight." I swiftly lied. Fang snorted to tell me he knew I was lying. His hand on my arm turned from menacing to sweet, sending a tingle down my arm.

"We may not be as close anymore, but you're still just as stubborn, Max." His hand slowly slid down my arm to my hand and softly squeezed it, then let it go. I rolled my eyes and didn't let him see what that had done to my heart.

"Whatever, Fang." I tucked my knees up under my chin, protecting myself. I hated feeling vulnerable, as I did now.

"So, earlier… what were you saying about Emma?" I looked at him out of the corner of my eye. One eyebrow was arched up, staring at me.

"Umm… nothing. It isn't anything at all." My voice cracked. Damn.

"Oh, yeah; sure. Did you hear us talking in the house earlier?" his voice was low, and I could feel him leaning closer to me. I didn't dare glance at him.

"What would make you think that?" I made sure to keep my voice even this time.

"Well, I heard somebody else's footsteps inside and you walked out right after us. So it's no use saying you didn't hear."

Now I did look at him. I knew he could see the admission in my eyes. He smiled at me, happy that he'd won. When did his body get so close?

"So? I heard you guys talking about some plan to hook us up." I raised an eyebrow at him. Now he was definitely blushing, which just made him all the more attractive. He looked out at the ocean crashing against the sand. "Oh, dear. Is Mr. Unemotional _blushing_? Well that can only mean that I caught you red-handed." I playfully elbowed him.

"Oh, shut up, Max. The only reason I even had to come_ up_ with a plan was because you're to freaking _stubborn_ to realize just how much I love you."

My breath caught in my throat. My jaw dropped. My eyes went wide. I guess you could say I looked a bit surprised. Fang sat there and stared out at the ocean, his face completely emotionless. But his eyes- there was something in his eyes that made my heart almost stop. Even sitting a foot away I could see just how deep and alive they were.

"Fang…" my voice was stuck in my throat, but I still managed to whisper his name. He turned and looked at me.

"I love you, Max. I have for years. Ever since we were on the run, even. I think you're the most beautiful, funny, smart, all around-"

I put my hand on his cheek, effectively shutting him up.

"Fang." I smiled and leaned forward, pressing my lips to his. I felt him smiling against my lips, and then I was kissing him back. My fingers ran through his hair, pulling him closer. His arms encircled my waist, pulling me closer. We sat in the cool sand until we needed air and finally pulled back. "I love you, too, Fang."

"That's it? All it took was saying I love you and we could have avoided all of that awkwardness over the years?" he lifted his eyebrows and I laughed at his expression.

"Yep. That's it. And now you can say it all you want." I dragged out the all so it lasted a few seconds. Fang smiled again.

"That's fine with me. I love you, Max." and with that, he pulled me into him and kissed me again.

**Well, I hope you liked it! It was really fluffy at the end. It took a while to finish, but I think I got it to be cute enough. Thanks for reading! Review please!**

**BoOk-NeRd38**


End file.
